The Wolf with Nine Stars Part 2
by babyphd
Summary: The Bartletts continue to have trouble in Russia. Sequel to Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"YOU FOOL! You were supposed to kill the American First Lady but instead you failed to complete the mission. That doesn't help us at all. Now the security will be doubled."

A hand came across the face of the dishonored freedom fighter. The face of the anesthesiologist who had been forced to leave the Operating Room during Abbey's emergency surgery.

"It wasn't my fault. I would have been successful if I had been allowed to stay."

"That's not the point. You failed in your mission. And you will pay for your failure."

"But it wasn't my failure. The American agents pulled me out before I could complete the mission. I tried. And I have been a loyal and faithful follower of the movement." He was scared. He knew what happened to those who failed.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU HAVE MADE IT HARDER FOR ALL OF US!"

"Please! PLEASE! I know I can be of use somehow. PLEASE!" He began to cry as he knew he was pleading for his very life.

Spitimir moved away. Turning back to the restrained physician he motioned to someone behind him. "Do it."

A gun was pointed; a quick pull of the trigger, and the problem was solved.

Turning away from the mess, Spitimir yelled at the remaining rebels. "Remember this. This is what happens when you fail. Now, we must double our efforts. The American President cannot be allowed to leave this country. He must pay for his support of our enemies. I don't care how we do it. We must do it."

"His daughter has arrived. Maybe we can get to her. Then he will change his mind and support us."

Spitimir smiled briefly. "No. When she was kidnapped two years ago, he did not give in. We have to strike at the heart. We have to strike at him."

"But how? The security is tighter and it has been announced he is leaving in two days. He will not leave the hospital until then. So how do we carry out our mission?"

"I don't know! Find a way. But he CANNOT leave this country alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Leo, how are things going back in Washington? Russell holding the fort?"

"Yeah. No trouble on that end. I told Josh and Toby to give him some room. But he won't do anything without your knowledge. I promise that."

"I guess I should have invoked the Twenty-Fifth but it's kind of hard when you're unconscious."

"If anything needed to be done I could have directed Debbie to pull the letter from the file but thankfully it wasn't. For once, the world is kind of quiet."

"Yeah, that's surprising."

"Sir, how is Abbey doing? I've heard her doctor talk to the press but really, is she recovering okay?"

"Yes, thank God. She'll be fine. She's having one more test which should clear her for discharge. I'm so ready to go home."

"How are your hands?" Leo glanced at the gauze bandages still covering the President's hands.

"Healing. No signs of infection or anything else. They still hurt like hell. Ron told me that some of the burning debris landed on my hands and my chest but it seems like my hands got the worst of it."

"You know you're lucky."

"Of course. Both of us are and we know it."

The door opened and a smiling Zoey Bartlet breezed in. "Hi Daddy. Leo." Looking around the room she noticed that someone was not there. 'Where's Mom?"

"She's just having another test. Don't worry. The doctors just want to check her over one more time. We're still planning on leaving tomorrow."

"I bet she's directing them, don't you?"

Both men laughed, picturing the scene in Radiology. "Yeah, I doubt your Mom is going to be quiet."

Leo turned to the door. "Well, Mr. President, I'll leave you and go check on things. Bye."

"Come back in a couple of hours and update me."

"Yes, sir. Try to rest."

"Yes, dear." Both men laughed at the President's words as Leo walked out of the room.

Zoey walked over to her dad's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Dad, I'm going to take a nap. I still have jet lag from the flight over and really need a rest. Ron has a room down the hall where I can lay down for a little while."

"You didn't have to come. You had talked to me and I told you everyone was going to be fine."

Zoey leaned over and kissed her father gently on the cheek. "I had to see for myself."

Jed smiled. "Yeah, you're a Bartlet for sure."

"Thanks Dad. That's a compliment. See you in a couple of hours."

"Do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Would you let the staff know that I need some pain medication? These burns can do a job on a person."

"Sure. Somebody will be in a minute. They wouldn't dare let YOU hurt any longer than necessary."

"Get out of here." Both laughed as Zoey left.

Jed felt relieved that the worse was over with. Both he and Abbey needed some down time to really heal. And that would occur when they were back at the White House, in their own room, in their own bed. Together.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron held a meeting with his agents. Ten more had been flown in from Washington immediately after the attack to strengthen the security around the President. But the rumors still persisted that the rebels were planning to strike again.

"Okay folks. We now have 3 teams of ten agents each, one team for each eight hour shift. We are on Red Alert until Air Force One leaves tomorrow. The First Lady's detail has been merged into the overall detail while she's sharing a room with the President and Zoey's detail, now that she's here, will add to our strength. But these rebels can be just as strong. Stay on your guard and report anything suspicious. And I mean anything."

Looking about the room, Ron knew he had the best agents possible. He had checked their credentials himself and found all of them to have the highest ratings of any agent in the Service. Ron made sure that only the best got assigned to the Presidential detail. And on this trip only the best of the best was assigned. He had total faith and confidence that even the strongest rebel attack could not get through this line of defense.

"Ron?"

"Yes Marks, what is it?"

The head of the First Lady's detail replied. "Is there any intelligence on how the rebels might attack? I mean we have the hospital sealed and the plane under constant surveillance. So isn't it more likely that if an attack comes it will happen between here and the airport?"

"That would be the most logical. But things here have not always followed the logical path so we really need to be ready for anything."

"Are we?"

Ron looked around the room, as every agent present looked back at him. "We've done all we can do. Now, everyone back to your posts or back to the hotel. Remember, report anything suspicious. Dismissed."

Ron watched as the agents left the room, thinking about the three he had already lost on this trip. He hoped that all of these agents, his colleagues as well as his friends, would make it home.

Twenty-four hours until wheels up. He hoped it would be short enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The nurse appeared in response to Jed's request. "Mr. President, I have the medication that you requested."

"Fine. My hands are hurting pretty bad right now."

"Let me give it though this line and it should take effect almost immediately."

"Sounds fine to me," as Jed watched her plunge the needle into the IV and push the medication.

"There. You should feel nothing in a minute." The nurse looked at the President of the United States and watched the medication take effect.

"What are you looking at…." his voice ebbing as he began to lose consciousness. His head rolled to the side and his body became limp. His eyes closed as he completely lost consciousness and would have rolled off the bed if the nurse had not pulled up the side rails.

"Sleep tight, Mr. President. Now, for your wife."

As if on cue, the door opened and the First Lady's wheelchair was pushed in. Abbey took one look at Jed and instantly became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ma'am. I just gave him some pain medication and he fell asleep."

"Oh, okay. Please help me get into bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbey grimaced as she moved from the chair to the bed. The incision was still fairly fresh and the movements of the past hour had only served to increase the pain. After getting settled on the bed, Abbey had a request. "I need some pain medication as well. I'm really hurting right now."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get some and come right back."

"Thanks."

The orderly stood at the side of the room, looking at the interaction. Abbey thought that was strange, since his job of transporting was over. Usually the aides left the room immediately. But she didn't give it much thought as the nurse reentered the room, holding a syringe.

"Here, let me put the side rails up so you won't fall out. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, would we?"

Abbey smiled at the nurse's command of the English language. It was excellent. She knew that one of the requirements to work here was being fluent in English as this was the hospital of choice for many English-speaking foreigners, including Embassy personnel.

"You speak English very well."

"Thank you ma'am. I am proud of my talent." The nurse took the syringe cap off and pushed the drug into the First Lady's IV line. "This should take effect almost immediately."

"That's great. The pain's pretty intense."

"There. You should feel nothing in a minute." The nurse looked at the First Lady of the United States and watched the medication take effect. Just like her husband, the effect was almost instantaneous. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and closed as her head rolled to the side of the bed. Her limp body sank into the mattress as she completely lost consciousness.

"Now, it is time. Get the others in here." She nodded to the orderly who quickly left the room on a mission.

A mission of retaliation.

A mission of death.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

During the next ten minutes, six men and two women dressed in lab coats and scrub clothes entered the room. These were all people who had been previously cleared by the Service so no questions were asked.

The two agents guarding the door noted that a substantial number of medical personnel were entering the President's hospital room but they didn't seem to be leaving.

Although unusual, both agents accepted the fact that something medical was occurring. Their non-medical background prevented them from questioning the activity.

Finally, Agent Thompson, usually assigned to the First Lady, decided to check the room and determine if something critical was happening to one of their charges. He knocked on the door but received no answer. He pushed the door, but it would not open. He tried again, but with the same results. Something was wrong.

"Code Red! Code Red!" was yelled into their hand mics. "We need Chief here!" Immediately, ten agents appeared from everywhere, guns drawn. Ron ran off the elevator, followed on his heels by Leo.

"Okay, what's going on? Tell me all the details."

A brief summary of the previous ten minutes' actions followed, with each sentence increasingly causing Ron greater and greater concern.

"Okay, let's see what's going on. It may be a stuck door." Even Ron didn't believe that excuse.

He walked quickly to the door and pushed. It would not give. He motioned two more agents to come up next to him, but had the same result.

Knocking on the door, Ron yelled. "Mr. President, are you okay? Answer me."

There was no reply.

"WHOEVER'S IN THERE, ANSWER ME!"

Pounding on the door, Ron heard nothing inside.

The phone on the desk began to ring. It kept on ringing until Ron motioned for someone to pick it up.

"Ron, it's for you."

"Damn it! I don't have time to talk with anyone."

"RON! I think you need to talk with this person. They have President and Mrs. Bartlet inside and they're threatening to kill them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron looked around at the agent, holding the phone out.

He quickly picked it up and answered. "Who's this?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have your President and the First Lady and we will kill them." The female voice spoke perfect English. "They have supported our enemies and we cannot allow their lives to continue."

"What do you want?"

"We want the President to suffer so he can understand what our people are going through. The First Lady is a doctor. She understands suffering but apparently not ours. So they must suffer so they can increase their understanding of our plight."

"Let me talk to one of them now." Ron watched as Leo sat down on a nearby chair, trying to make some sense of what was happening.

"No. They cannot talk."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. They cannot talk."

"I demand to talk with one of them."

"You can demand but they cannot talk. They're sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes. Of course, with some help from me." The female laughed. "And they won't wake up unless I wake them up."

Ron stopped talking, trying to gain some sense of the situation. He motioned to one of the agents to come over to him, using the writing motion of his hand to indicate he wanted to write a note."

"Are you still there?"

"Yes." Ron was temporarily distracted by the note he was writing. The second agent looked at the note and nodded. He ran to the elevator.

"Yes, yes, I'm still here."

"I will call back in a minute. And I will only talk with you. You may think you have the power but today you do not." With that the line went dead.

Ron put the phone back on the hook and turned to the waiting agents. Leo stepped up to hear the news. "Okay. Here's the story. They have given the President and First Lady something to make them sleep. They say they will be killed but right now it appears we're dealing with a hostage situation. They want them to suffer as their people have suffered. These have to be Chechen rebels. Our worst nightmare has come true. Thompson, you and Marks go downstairs and get the plans for the vent system. Richards, you and Jones secure Zoey Bartlet and Leo McGarry. And…"

"I will not be secured Ron. I'm going to stay right here. I have to be here."

Ron turned his full height and presence to the much shorter Chief of Staff. "Mr. McGarry, I need both you and Zoey in a secured location while this is being resolved. I can't worry that you or Zoey would get hurt."

"Ron, we don't negotiate with terrorists. How do you think this will be resolved?"

"Hopefully, we'll get both of them out. But my first duty is to the President. My primary responsibility is to get him back alive. And then…"

"And then Abbey? She's just a second thought to you? She's not as important as the President? Like HELL she is." Leo's voice carried throughout the narrow hallway.

"Mr. McGarry, that's not what I mean. She's just as important as the President. All I'm saying is that my primary responsibility is to the country. My primary responsibility is to get the President out of this alive."

Leo dropped his shoulders. He knew Ron would try and get both out alive but if he had to make a choice, there was only one choice for him to make.

The President.

The First Lady would be sacrificed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Zoey, honey wake up." Leo gently shook her shoulders. "Zoey, I need for you to wake-up."

Zoey stretched and turned over, gradually opening her eyes. "What is it, Uncle Leo?" It was then she caught sight of the armed agents behind him. Her eyes widened as her heart rate jumped.

"What's going on? Is it Mom and Dad? Has something happened to them?" She sat up, her body tensing as she sensed something was really wrong.

Leo spoke softly. He knew how this would affect the youngest daughter. "Zoey, listen to me. Please. As far as we know your mom and dad are okay."

"As far as we know? What are you talking about Uncle Leo?"

"Zoey, honey. There's been a problem and we need to leave the floor."

"No! I'm going to see Dad." She pushed herself off the bed but Leo quickly grabbed her shoulders and sat her back on the bed.

"You can't. Zoey, there's no easy way to tell you this. They're being held as hostages in their room by what appears to be Chechen rebels. The same people who bombed the embassy. And Ron wants both of us off the floor and in a secured location."

"NO! I'm not leaving them!" Tears began to fall down her face, making Leo's heart ache that much more.

Leo's shoulder sagged. "I know how you feel honey but we have to follow Ron's directions right now. He doesn't need any distractions while he deals with these people. Your parent's lives are at stake and Ron has to have his full attention devoted to them."

"Oh Uncle Leo, what if they…"

"Shhh. Nothing is going to happen to them. Ron will bring them back to you. To us." He pulled Zoey in a tight hug and then stood up. "Come on. Ron has a safe place for us to stay."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, sweetheart. This is for the best. I'll be with you and no matter what happens I'll be here for you. Do you understand me?"

Nodding, Zoey stood up and hugged Leo one more time. "Come on. Ron will take good care of them." Her voice didn't exude the confidence she thought it did. Leo knew how she felt. His heart was aching as well.

As they reached the door and began to turn the opposite direction from the President's room, Zoey looked down the hall and noted the agents with machine guns and body armor gathered in the hallway outside her parents' door. 'Oh God,' she thought as she proceeded down the hall with Leo. 'Please God, let them be okay. Let them come back to us.'

As the elevator door closed, Zoey slumped into Leo's supporting arms, her tears turning into sobs of fear. The two armed agents in the elevator with them looked as if their heart was being torn out. They resolved to so anything they could to bring her parents back to her. And bring them back alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"CJ! CJ!"

CJ made her way to the makeshift podium in the hospital auditorium. Her whole demeanor spoke of exhaustion combined with helplessness. She had just talked with Leo and learned what was going on outside the President's room. Now she had to announce this to the press. Somedays she just hated her job.

"CJ! CJ!"

The reporters, sensing a major story, were trying to get her attention. She stood there a minute, trying to decide if by some freaking chance they had actually heard about the hostage situation before the announcement. She finally decided that they had not, but had sensed something big when a press conference had been called with ten minutes notice.

"CJ! CJ!"

CJ squared her shoulders, adjusted her glasses, and began.

"I have statement to read first and then I'll take a few questions. I'll have copies of the statement after the press conference is over."

She began. "Approximately two hours ago, at about one-thirty pm Moscow time, President and Mrs. Bartlet were taken hostage in their hospital room by a group of Chechen rebels. We…"

"CJ! CJ!"

"I SAID I have a statement to read. May I continue?" She glared over her glasses at the assembled group, which eventually quieted down. "Now, as I was saying… Approximately two hours ago, at about one-thirty pm Moscow time, President and Mrs. Bartlet were taken hostage in their hospital room by a group of Chechen rebels. We think the group consists of nine people, all employees of this hospital who had been previously cleared to work with the President and First Lady. The spokesman for the group has threatened their lives, but first and I quote 'They must suffer so they can increase their understanding of our plight'. As far as we know both President and Mrs. Bartlet are alive but sedated in some manner. How sedated and by what is unclear. The Chief of Staff and the Bartlet's youngest daughter are in a secured location with additional security."

"CJ! CJ!"

"Please let me finish. Ron Butterfield, the Head of Presidential Security, is managing the situation. He has spoken to one of the hostage takers but their demands are unclear at the moment. Leo McGarry has been in touch with the White House and they are also aware of the situation. They are being kept informed through Secret Service headquarters. Arrangements are being made to swear the Vice-President in through the provisions of the Twenty-Fifth amendment. As of this moment, all critical areas are being monitored by the National Security Council and immediate actions will be implemented should anybody decide to take advantage of this situation. Now I'll take your questions?"

"CJ!"

"Yes, Stan."

"How do you know the President is still alive?"

"All of the information that we have has come though the rebel spokesman."

"How hurt are they?"

"Stan, again, all we have is the word of the spokesman."

"CJ!"

"Katie."

"When will Russell be sworn in as President and why was the decision made?"

"You'll have to contact the White House for the exact time. He'll be sworn in as soon as arrangements can be made. As to why, can't you figure it out for yourself? Next question."

"CJ?"

"Yes, Tom."

"What are the plans to rescue the President?"

CJ looked at him in amazement. "Yes, Tom. I'll tell you and the whole world about any rescue plans. Think, will you? I don't know of any plans but if I did I certainly wouldn't tell you about them."

Slamming her notebook, CJ turned and left the room, shaking her head and muttering. "Some people are just idiots."

Leo, watching the press conference on a closed circuit set, smiled. "That's the way, CJ."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I will call back in a minute. And I will only talk with you. You may think you have the power but today you do not." The spokesman slammed the phone down and turned to the assembled group.

"Okay, now we have their attention. We just wait and let them sweat."

The spokesman walked over to one of the two other women in the group. "Iskra, how are our prized hostages doing?"

Iskra looked up from Abbey's side and shook her head. "I don't like her breathing, Kiska. It's a little irregular. I wonder if you gave her too much. I mean she is much smaller than her husband."

"You worry too much. She's fine. But if something happens, who cares? I mean we'll kill them both anyway. So to lose one early won't be such a problem. Get back to your patient."

The 'nurse' walked across the room to Jed's bedside. He had not moved since given his dose so she knew he would be out for quite a while. Squeezing his burnt hands, the President didn't even stir from the pain that would been incredibly intense if he had been even close to consciousness. "He's gone for now. You, Yakov, watch him. If he even stirs, let me know. I have a few more doses I can share with our American friends."

"Kiska, you don't really want to kill them. I mean, all we wanted to do was to draw attention to our cause. To get the media, especially the American media, to realize that all we need is our own country."

"Hush," as a hand abruptly crossed Yakov's face. "Now just be quiet. I know what I'm doing." Yakov nodded, his hand trying to cover the red mark now appearing across his cheek.

Now Spitimir came forward as he stripped off his orderly jacket. "I gave Kiska the authority to run this mission and she has done a wonderful job. Kiska, thank you so much. But now, it's my turn. I will make the decisions and I will talk with the Americans. No one else." Looking directly at Yakov, he waited for a response from the group. Only agreement was voiced. "Good, now, what is next? We have our hostages and the Americans know we're here and we mean business. Kiska?"

"We wait. We wait until the Americans cannot wait any longer. Then we tell them we will kill one of the hostages if they don't comply with our demands."

"Of course," Spitimir replied. "What are our demands?"

"To show on American TV the horrors of the struggle for our freedom and the ways the Russians have crushed us."

"Sounds good. Which hostage do we kill first?"

"I don't know. They each have their own benefit. The Americans are weak when you threaten a female. But then the President is the head of their country and I guess many people would be sad if something happened to him."

"Well, we do not have to make the decision right now. Let's see how nervous the group outside gets. It will be great to be a martyr for our new country. But before any of us commits ourselves to martyrdom, it will be a pleasure to take care of these two. They should not have shown support to Russia against our cause. They are going to pay with their lives."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Get that monitor over here." Two agents struggled with the heavy monitor and the wires attached to the control box. Ron turned the switch and a picture quickly appeared in the monitor. "Good. Now let's see what we're dealing with."

A miniature camera had been snaked through the ventilation system in order to see what was really going on inside the room. The first image showed a sleeping or unconscious President, slumped next to the bed rails. A man in his early twenties was watching Jed, although for what reason Ron had no idea. The camera panned and noted six others scattered around the room. Two women were sitting in the chairs near the desk while four armed men sat on the floor, just watching the action in the room. As the camera changed position, Abbey's bed came into view. She was lying on her back, hands placed by her side, also sleeping or unconscious. The third woman was holding the First Lady's wrist, like she was taking her pulse. Into camera view came one man. He was motioning to Abbey, as if he was trying to tell the woman something.

"Good. Now we know how many we're actually dealing with. Nine people in all. Three women and six men. I wish that woman would call us back. I want to know what's going on in there."

As if they had overhead Ron's request, the tallest man, who had first been seen by Abbey's bed, walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Ron answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the security man?"

"Yes. Where's the woman I spoke to earlier?"

"She's here. But I'm in charge now."

"Okay. How is the President doing?"

"He's having a nice nap. And his lovely wife won't be awake for a while either. However, I guess I need to tell you we might have given her too much medication. Her breathing is a little irregular. But that's okay. I mean, if she dies a little early it's, how you say, no sweat off my back."

Ron felt his body tense. 'No! I must remain calm. Both of their lives depend on it.' Taking a deep breath Ron continued with the questioning. "What can we do to get them out?"

"Oh, the mighty United States wants to negotiate. I thought you didn't negotiate with terrorists. And that's what you call us, don't you? Terrorists?"

"You haven't answered my question. What do you want?"

Spitimir laughed. "What do we want? I think you want something more badly than what we want. You want your President and First Lady out of here. And only you can get them out."

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing. We want to show the American people or true cause, not the filtered view you get through the government controlled media. We want our true story to come out."

"How?"

Spitimir laughed again. "You will be getting a videotape shortly, dubbed in English, and sent by courier. There's no need to interrogate the courier. He's just a pawn. I want to see the tape played ten times each on the major United States networks. That's Fox, CNN, NBC, CBS, and ABC. I want to hear the commentators agree with me that our fight is right and just. And I'll be looking on our TV. One nice thing about being in the VIP room is that we have satellite TV. So when you get the tape, it's up to you."

"If we play it, what will happen?"

"Well, we won't kill anybody for right now and your President and his wife get to live a little longer."

"If we don't?" Ron swallowed hard, afraid of hearing the answer.

"If you don't, then you have signed their death warrants. And we won't care what happens to us as we will be martyrs for our cause. Goodbye."

As the phone line went dead, Ron slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn!" This outburst was totally unlike the normally stoic agent but then this situation was totally unlike the normal situation. "Get Mr. McGarry and Ms. Cregg up here and fast!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The US does not negotiate with terrorists. That's the only thing that's important here."

"But it's the President and First Lady in there. You can't just let them die."

Leo and CJ had differing opinions as the next course of action. Ron had summoned them to discuss the kidnappers' demands.

"Ron, is there any other way? I mean you have a view of what's going on in there. How many people have guns?"

"Four. And they are rapid fire ones which means they could shoot both of the hostages before we could get in the door."

Leo and CJ shuddered at the thought of the potential slaughter. Not only would the President be dead but the terrorists would take out a number of agents. If they didn't give in, then there would a bloodbath. But the rebels could care less. They had achieved their goal of publicity and several more deaths were inconsequential to them.

"Ron, these are the same people that invaded that school a while back and killed hundreds of children. They do not value life at all. That's what makes these people so dangerous." CJ was trying to provide a case for meeting the demands. "They just don't care."

Leo turned to the Security Chief. "Is there anyway of getting the President and First Lady out of there, alive?"

"We're working on some alternatives but it takes time. In the meantime, do we anger these people and have them kill their hostages? Or do we give them what they want and stall any action they might want to take?"

Leo shook his head. "Ron, there is no right answer here. I'll talk with President Russell. Maybe he or the National Security Council might have an idea."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think I can wait that long. I have to make a decision now."

Leo and CJ exchanged looks. Either way, the dilemma was disheartening. Break a cardinal rule that the United States has always followed or, more likely, cause the death of the First Couple.

Leo sighed. "Ron, there is no good answer here. Do what you think is needed and I'll back you."

"Yes, sir." Ron turned to one of the agents and motioned him over. "Farr, go find this video tape and bring it to me. Cox, come over here and watch this monitor while I go and check on the means to show this tape. Call me if anything changes inside that room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Ron pulled back and walked over to CJ. "I need your help here Ms. Cregg. I need to talk with the networks reps that came to Moscow with the President and I want you there. And I need to talk with them now."

"Sure. I'll bring them to the main conference room on the first floor. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there. What are you going to say to them?"

"To stall. To give me as much time as possible to carry out an alternative plan I have in mind. If it works, then we won't need their assistance. If it doesn't, then we'll be going home with two bodies."

Leo shuddered at the thought but kept his poker face on. "Let's do it, Ron. And I hope whatever you have in mind will work."

"Yes, Mr. McGarry, so do I."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Why haven't they got the tape on yet? They've had two hours since the tape arrived. What the hell is going on?"

"Spitimir, the President is stirring. Do I give him more medication?"

Spitimir looked at his hostage, noting that he had become restless, a good sign that the medicine was wearing off. "No, let him wake up. But restrain him. Maybe with him awake we can use him to our advantage."

Kiska took some extra sheets and tore them into strips. With Yakov's help she tied the strips around Jed's ankles and wrists and then tied them to the bed rails. A hard tug on them and Kiska made sure they were secure. "Good, now when he wakes up he won't be going anywhere. Iskra, how is your hostage?"

Worried, Iskra turned toward the nurse. "Her breathing is still a little irregular but her pulse remains strong. If he is waking up, won't she as well?"

"That's a good point." Kiska took another syringe from her pocket and handed it to Iskra. "Give this to her. The whole dose. We don't need to deal with her being awake. Besides, I understand these two really love each other and the President will suffer more if she has been harmed."

"But her breathing?"

"I DON"T CARE! Do you understand me? Give her the whole dose right now."

"Spitimir, that will kill her."

"Iskra, are you going to do it or do I have to remind you what happens to those who fail the mission?"

Frightened, Iskra shook her head. She had been present for the execution of the anesthesiologist. She knew what Spitimir was capable of and she knew if she didn't want to end up the same way, she must do as he said. Iskra took the cap off the syringe and pushed the plunger, the medication spreading quickly into the First Lady's body.

"Good job Iskra. You are one of us." Kiska moved over to the window. "Spitimir, I see Russian troops outside. But they can't get us, right?"

"No. We're too high up. They can't touch us." Turning to the door, Spitimir got more agitated. "Something is wrong. The Americans are not doing what I asked." He picked up the phone and made another call.

This time there was no answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ron, the phone is ringing."

"I know. Just ignore it. What's going on in the room?"

Agent Cox turned from the screen and reported to his boss. "Well, they just gave Mrs. Bartlet another dose of something. And they've torn sheets into strips and used them to restrain the President's arms and legs. He seems a little restless so that must mean he's waking up."

"Okay. Now I'm ready. Call in all the agents you can. For this to work we must overwhelm them with numbers. And get Mr. McGarry up here. I want him to be here during the takedown. But keep him surrounded. If one of these terrorists gets loose, I want him protected at all times."

"Yes, sir."

"And call Dr. Tychinka, the Chief of Staff. I want two teams of medical personnel on standby to care for the President and First Lady when we get into the room."

In a few minutes Leo arrived. "How are things inside?"

"No change. But it's time to implement my plan."

"What's your plan?"

Ron and Leo huddled as Ron described it to Leo. The older man shook his head. It was dangerous. And it could cost the lives of the President and the First Lady but there didn't seem to be any other choice.

"Are you sure this will work?"

For the first time Ron expressed some doubts. "I don't know. It's risky. But right now I have to take the risk. The rebels will kill them if we don't get them out. But I can't have further bloodshed on my hands either. It's our only choice. If it works, we should get both of them out alive. But we have to have split-second timing and coordination for this to work. I need Air Force One to be ready for immediate take-off so I can get them out of this damn country and to a safer place. And call Ramstein Air Base and tell them that the President and First Lady will be transferred there after the rescue. It's close by and has excellent medical facilities. Hopefully we won't need it but I want that as an option."

"I'll get on it right away. Ron, just between me and you…is this the best plan?"

"It's the only one that has any chance of working with minimal negative impact. Trust me."

"I do, Ron. I do."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jed stirred, hearing a number of unfamiliar voices speaking Russian. 'What's happening?' After struggling to open his heavy eyes, he noted the men with guns in the room as well as the three women walking about the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" As he spoke, he realized his arms and legs were restrained. Pulling on them only offered more resistance. "Hey! Anyone talking here?"

The biggest man walked over and smiled down at him. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah. What's going on? Who are you?"

"Welcome to our world, Mr. President." Although heavily accented, the man's English was good. "I'm Spitimir and I'm the one responsible for this. And the bombing. You shouldn't have supported my Russian enemies against us. The Chechen people deserve their own homeland and we are using you and your wife to promote our cause."

Jed's heart stopped. 'Abbey? Was she in this mess too?' "My wife? Where is she?"

Spitimir stepped back as he motioned to the other side of the room. "Here. With you. It is so good we got both of you."

Jed leaned up as far as the restraints would allow him to see Abbey lying limply on her bed, unconscious. "Is she okay?"

Spitimir laughed. "Well, sort of. I mean the medication seems to be affecting her breathing but we don't care. If she dies, no problem. We still have you."

Jed bit his lip, trying to restrain the angry comments that welled up inside of him. "You can't let her die. She has done nothing to you. I'll do whatever you want me to."

At this point Kiska walked over to his bed. "Now you see why we have both of you. We know she's your soft spot. In Chechnya, women are tough and men don't get upset about losing a woman. They just go and find another one. So it is to our benefit that we have both."

Jed looked at her face, thinking she looked familiar. "You were my nurse? You gave me the pain medication, didn't you?"

Now it was Kiska's time to laugh. "Yes, I did. And you had a nice little sleep as well, didn't you?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh, I think about nine pm."

Jed leaned back. If Ron hadn't freed them yet, then something else was going on. He tried to make some sense of this but his drugged brain was having extreme difficulty.

His thoughts were distracted by the woman standing by Abbey's bed screaming something in Russian. He saw Kiska run to her side and yell something back at her. Then Kiska grabbed the oxygen mask above Abbey's bed and placed it over her face. Kiska reached above the bed and turned the dial on the monitor.

Jed knew then that Abbey was having more difficulty breathing. He lay back on the bed, sending a prayer of hope upward that she was not going to die. She couldn't die.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ron, I still don't like the idea of the gas. It could kill the President and First Lady along with the kidnappers."

"The Russians assured me that it was safe."

"Is this the same gas that was used last year to rescue the hostages in that theater in Moscow? The one where half the hostages died from the effects of the gas?"

"Yes, it is Mr. McGarry. But the Russians have assured me that they have fixed the concentration and it will not harm anyone. Just make them go to sleep so we can get in and get the President away safely."

"I don't like it. It's just too dangerous."

"Right now, I have to take the chance. This is the only way I can be confident of total success with minimal loss of life."

Leo shook his head. He wanted to believe that this would turn out okay but the danger to the First Couple was still substantial. "Let's just hope the Russians are right."

Ron turned his head to the Chief of Staff. "Did you say something?"

"I said Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Ron, there's trouble inside." Agent Cox anxiously motioned his boss over to the monitor.

"What's happening?" Ron and Leo walked quickly to view the action. They noted one of the women placing an oxygen mask over the First Lady's face. They swung the camera around and noted that the President was awake but still restrained.

"Damn." Ron turned away from the monitor. "We have to go now. There's no more time!"

The agents in the hall gathered around the door, waiting the signal to break the door down.

Ron got on his walkie-talkie and gave the order, "NOW!" He returned to the monitor. Now they could only watch and wait. And hope the plan would work. This was their only chance.

Leo waited for something to occur. Ron had finally told him what he was going to try and he could only hope it would conclude with the safe return of Jed and Abbey.

They both watched the monitor, looking for the first reactions that the gas being pumped into the room was working. The odorless, colorless gas would render everyone in the room unconscious. The key would be to get through the barricaded door as quickly as possible and get the President and First Lady out of the room before they breathed in too much of the gas. Then the terrorists would be restrained prior to their removal. Ron had asked for the Russian equivalence of the Army Rangers to be present and to have the responsibility of subduing and restraining the terrorists. Ron's primary responsibility would be to get the First Couple out of the room and render whatever first aid was needed. Then they would be taken via military convoy to the airport and placed on Air Force One for the quick trip to Germany. Their personal physician would meet them there to take over their care. The plan was solid, if everything went according to plan.

CJ was with the press, who had been notified about the plan and with a moment's notice, they would be taken to the airport. A chartered flight would take them to Germany, where they would meet up with the Presidential party. There would be no communication with their papers and networks until the plan was completed. CJ had heard no complaints about the restrictions.

Zoey was being kept in a heavily guarded room. She was also aware that a plan was being initiated but had not been told what it was. All she had been told is that if the plan was successful, she would be reunited with her parents aboard the plane.

They all anxiously waited for an outcome. And hoped for a positive one.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

For what seemed like an eternity, Ron and Leo watched the monitor for signs that the gas was working. Slowly, they noticed the sluggishness increase in those people walking around the room. One by one, the walkers would find a place to sit and begin to nod off.

Ron turned the camera to watch the President's reaction. After having unknown drugs in their system, it had worried the doctors Ron had consulted about the additional effects of the gas on the First Couple. He noted with alarm as the President started to cough, at first lightly, but gradually the coughing became more intense. Ron noted that he was also having some small seizures. "Damn!" But there was nothing Ron could do. Patience was the key here.

Leo noted the seizures too. He cringed at the thought that his best friend and the leader of the free world could be dying just beyond his reach and became very anxious to get to his two friends. "Ron, let's go." He held his gas mask in his hands.

"No. We have to wait until everyone is out."

"Ron, they could be DYING in there. The President is having seizures. We need to get them out."

"Not quite yet. We still have the leader awake. He needs to be totally asleep before we crash through the door. I don't want anyone hurt who doesn't have to be."

"Ron." But Leo knew his words fell on deaf ears. His personal feelings were overriding his professional perspective of letting the experts handle the situation. He knew that Ron knew best. But his heart was being torn apart with the knowledge that his friends could be dying with help so close by.

Eventually, Jed fell back on the bed, unconscious.

"Okay, folks. Put your gas masks on and get ready to get through that door. Get the medical team up here and get the masks on them as well." Turning to his Russian counterpart, he asked about his team's readiness. "Yes" was the only answer.

Ron and Leo continued to watch. Soon, they noted that everyone seemed to be unconscious. Now it was time.

"GO!"

Using metal battering rams, the door was quickly destroyed and the furniture that had been placed against it was splintered.

Both Americans and Russians poured into the room. Ron quickly ran to the President's bed and started cutting the restraints. Leo ran to Abbey's bed and checked for a pulse. 'Thank God!' Still alive.' Leo ripped off the oxygen mask and lifted her up into his arms. Turning, he walked quickly to the door where a stretcher waited. Placing her gently on the mattress, the side rails were quickly raised and she was whisked away to a room on the other end of the hall to be assessed.

He turned to see the Head of Presidential Security holding the President of the United States in his arms. Laying his limp body on another stretcher, Ron pushed the stretcher down the hall, quickly following the path that the First Lady's stretcher had just taken.

The Russians quickly restrained the drugged terrorists and dragged them off to a holding vehicle, parked in the hospital courtyard. At last, the horrible ordeal was over.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two medical teams worked feverishly on the First Couple. Assessments were made and oxygen given to counteract the effects of the gas. Blood samples were taken to determine the medication they had initially been given. Heart rhythms were assessed and found to be normal, although slowed by the effects of the gas.

Armed agents stood in the room, watching everything that was going on. Only personnel with a special tag, issued only for this occasion, were allowed on the floor where the First Couple lay recovering from their ordeal.

Jed was the first to stir. He heard voices, heavily accented English mixed with pure English-speaking voices. Opening his eyes, he noted the worried expressions hovering over him. Looking around, he noted Ron and Leo standing at the end of the bed.

"Is it over?" Although muffled by the oxygen mask, both men understood what Jed was saying.

Leo walked up to his side and placed his hand on Jed's arm. "Yes."

Jed nodded, trying to form his thoughts. "Abbey?"

"She's going to be okay." Even if Leo didn't know for sure, those were the words he had to say.

"Where is she?"

"Here with you. In the other bed."

Leo motioned to Jed's left and he turned his head in that direction. Leo motioned for personnel surrounding the First Lady to move aside for a minute, to allow the President to see Abbey for himself.

"Sill asleep?"

"Yeah. But she'll wake soon. They've given her some medicine to counteract the drugs the terrorists gave to her."

Jed nodded and turned his head back to Leo. "What about the terrorists? Anybody hurt?"

Ron stepped forward. "No, Mr. President. Nobody was hurt. The terrorists are in the custody of the Russian military. I don't think they'll see daylight anytime real soon."

"Good."

Jed closed his eyes. He was tired and his hands hurt. But he was not about to ask for any more pain medication. As he dropped off to sleep, he felt reassured that things would be okay. He had the best people in charge and they would see that nothing else happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where am I?"

"Abbey, you're awake."

Abbey eyes finally focused on the face. "Leo?"

"I'm here, Abbey. You're going to be fine."

Abbey finally focused on the motion of the vehicle. "What's going on? Last thing I remember I was in the hospital room."

"Yeah. There was a problem at the hospital. You're on your way to the plane."

"What kind of problem? Jed? Where's Jed? Is he okay?"

Leo placed his hands on the Abbey's arm. "He's fine Abbey. He's in a different ambulance. You two will meet at the plane."

"Leo, what happened? What time is it?"

"It's two am. As to what happened, it's a very long story. I'll let Ron update you when we get on the plane. You're going to Germany to complete your recovery."

"Leo, please tell me what happened. I lost a lot of hours."

"Abbey, just rest right now. We're almost at the airport. I promise that you'll understand soon what happened."

Abbey knew that Leo wasn't going to tell her anything so she did as she was told.

The vehicle came to a stop and the back doors opened.

Leo jumped out and let the agents lift the First Lady's stretcher out of the ambulance. Slowly, they made their way up the service stairs into Air Force One and soon Abbey was lying on the bed in the Presidential quarters.

She watched as Jed's stretcher was also carried in and he was assisted onto the bed.

"Jed!"

"Abbey! You're awake."

Frustrated, Abbey replied. "Why is everybody so surprised that I'm awake? What is going on, Jed? Leo won't tell me anything."

Jed leaned over and kissed her. "Where do I start?"

"Daddy! Mom!"

The three Bartlets hugged each other tightly, glad that they had been safely reunited. Tears fell from Abbey's and Zoey's eyes. Jed could tell his eyes were getting moist but so far he had restrained himself from joining in the crying party.

"I didn't know if I would ever see you two again."

Abbey continued to hug her daughter tightly, not wanting the contact to be broken. Eventually, Abbey let go.

Taking Jed's hand in hers, she brought it up to her lips and gently kissed it. Whispering again, "I love you", she noted the agreement nod of her husband's head.

Realizing that her parents needed some time alone, Zoey stood up. "I'll leave you alone, but only for a few minutes. I don't ever want you out of my sight again."

"Thanks, Zo. We'll be fine. Tell Leo that I'll talk to him in a few minutes, will you?"

"Sure." She kissed her Dad and closed the door as she left the room.

Jed turned to Abbey and with his newly bandaged hands, grabbed hers. Trying not to grimace from the pain, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Jed. I'll be fine. I'm just tired and I hurt a little bit, but I'm fine."

"I love you."

Abbey could see the sparkle in his eyes. The desire. "Jed, you never quit hoping do you?"

He smiled. "Abbey, without hope there would be no life."

"I love you so much." Lips came together in a gentle kiss and with the promise of much more.

THE END


End file.
